VeGEtA's BaD dAy
by vegeta's lover
Summary: Sorry about it being late, I have to figure out how to use this chapter thingy!! We get to see what IT is and Vegeta gets to fight! (I suck at summaries!) R/R
1. Who wants to go to the zoo?

****

Disclaimer: These charactors do not belong to me they belong to funamation, I'm making no money out of this and this is my first fic so please R/R!! 

****

Vegeta's Bad day

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Goku!" She looked around. Goku appeared right in front of her. She jumped.

"Yes?" Goku said smiling.

"Goku don't do that!" She practically yelled at him. He cringed a bit.

"Wow. What's wrong?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Goten has been nagging me." She said then she looked at Goku and smiled. "Say," she said "you could take him and Trunks to the zoo."

"Huh?" Goku said. "Uh, I've got to, uh, go to, um, speak to Vegeta!" Goku said backing off. Chi-Chi sprang forward and grabbed his ear.

"Oh no you don't!" She dragged him inside.

"But Chi-Chi, I've - " Goku started.

"You are going to take Goten to the zoo. Right?" She looked at him sternly.

Goku sighed. "Yes" he mumbled.

"Good" She released his ear and Goku rubbed it when she wasn't looking. 

Chi-Chi smiled "Don't worry, it's only a trip to the zoo. I'll ring Bulma and tell her you're coming around." Chi-Chi went into the bedroom.

"Goten!" Goku yelled. The boy came running. "Do you want to go to the zoo?" Goku asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes, thank you Daddy!" Goten yelled leaping into Goku's arms. Goku signed even more.

Vegeta lay flat out on the sofa in front of the TV with his eyes closed. The excited screaming from the TV program caught his attention. He opened one eye and saw a wrestling match between two huge men. 

"Humph, puny human slime dogs. Can't even use a power attack, instead they have to beat each other senseless." He closed his eye again.

Bulma was in the other room talking to Chi-Chi on the phone. "Trunks would love to go to the zoo, wouldn't you honey?" Bulma looked down at Trunks who nodded excitedly.

"Can Daddy take me?" he asked. 

Bulma thought a second then nodded "Yes of course darling." Trunks jumped in the air and ran off to where Vegeta was.

"How am I going to convince Vegeta?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.

"Well" she replied "I pull Goku's ear when he tries to get out of things, that usually works."

"Thank you Chi-Chi" said Bulma, and then she hung up the phone. She walked into the TV room where she found Trunks tugging on Vegeta's arm yelling "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Over and over again. Vegeta was ignoring him but was growing quickly agitated. 

Trunks stopped and ran over to Bulma. "Daddy's dead!" he yelled.

"No he's not" Bulma said and stroked Trunk's head "look." She pointed as Vegeta sat up. He was obviously not pleased to have his rest interrupted. 

Vegeta groaned and cracked his neck. Bulma walked over calmly. Trunks ran over and grabbed onto one of Vegeta's legs. Vegeta looked down at Trunks and smirked. The boy had a lot of strength, just like his father. He then looked up at Bulma.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Goku is coming around with Goten. Then you and Goku will take the boys to the zoo." Bulma said.

Goku and Goten hopped off the flying Nimbus right in front of Vegeta's house. They walked up to the door. Goku was about to knock when he heard Vegeta.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "NO way in hell am I PRINCE OF SAYIANS going to the zoo!"

Goku knocked. The door flew open and Bulma stood there with Vegeta. She was holding his ear so tightly that Vegeta was slightly bent over to one side. Trunks was still hanging off Vegeta's leg.

"Yes you will." Declared Bulma as she pushed him outside. Vegeta growled and fumed. Goku was using all his power to stop from laughing.

"Not one word Kakarot" Vegeta pointed at Goku who shook his head furiously. Trunks was still clinging to Vegeta's leg. Grumbling Vegeta waddled off towards the zoo with Goku and Goten not far behind. Trunks got bored of hanging onto Vegeta's leg, not only because it was getting hard to hold on but because every now and again Vegeta would try to shake him off. Trunks thought it was fun when Vegeta did that and he'd laugh and cling on harder. Now though it had become boring so Trunks let go and walked beside Goten. Vegeta was still fuming. He walked with his fists clenched and mumbling dirty words at Bulma for making him go. Goku came up beside Vegeta. 

"Cheer up Vegeta. It's not the end of the world." Goku said. "It could be worse."

"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN THIS!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wow settle down Vegeta, it's only a trip to the zoo, it's not like you have to take Trunks to kindergarten!" Goku said. Vegeta thought of all the screaming kids at a kindergarten and nodded.

They came to the zoo and plastered across a wall a sign said WELCOME TO THE ZOO. Vegeta snarled at the sign and wanted to put his fist through the wall. Trunks dragged Vegeta into the zoo and over to the waterfall that was in the middle of the park. There was a post with signs that told you where to go for each animal.

"Daddy can we go to the lions first?" Trunks asked Vegeta who grumbled something and nodded.

"Yes" he said, Vegeta started off and then stopped, Trunks wasn't following.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you want to go see the lions or not?"

"I'm tired. I don't want to walk anymore." Trunks said. Vegeta walked back and picked him up, grumbling, then they made their way to the lions. Goku had Goten on his shoulders as they followed Vegeta. 

Krillen walked up. "Hey Goku!" Krillen said, "What are you doing here?"

Goten wanted to go." Goku said still following Vegeta. Krillen nodded. He looked ahead and saw Vegeta carrying Trunks as they entered the lion exhibit. Goku followed them.

"Wow! Is that who I think it is?" Krillen asked amazed.

"If you think its Vegeta then you're right." Goku said. 

Krillen nodded "That's what I was thinking but I would have thought he would have died before coming to the zoo." Krillen said quietly so that Vegeta wouldn't overhear. "What make him go?"

"Bulma" Goku said stopping to let Goten off his shoulders. Goten ran up to where Trunks and Vegeta were looking at the lions. Vegeta seemed mildly interested.

Goku turned back to Krillen. "That would explain it. Gee Bulma is the only person who can stand up to Vegeta and get away with it." Krillen said.

"Yeah I know, Bulma's a really strong willed woman." Goku said looking at Trunks. He looked back at Krillen. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Um, oh," Krillen shifted around uncomfortably "I followed you in" he smiled obviously hiding the truth. 

"Oh, I guess that explains it." Goku said sarcastically. He looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta was standing straight with his hands behind his back. In simpler words he was standing in a military stance. Goku sighed then noticed Trunks. Trunks was standing exactly the same as Vegeta. Goku smiled. He turned to see Krillen walking over to a beautiful young woman. Goku watched as Krillen tried to enchant the lady. Unfortunately he got a slap in the face when he asked the wrong question. Krillen walked back over to Goku rubbing his sore cheek. Krillen gave him an expression which said _'Don't Ask'_. Goku looked over at Goten. He was in a sort of huddle with Trunks, whispering quietly. Vegeta walked over to Goku.

"What are they doing?" Vegeta asked

"Talking, or more correctly whispering." Krillen replied. Vegeta shot him a cold look. Vegeta then noticed the red hand print starting to form on Krillen's face. Vegeta stared at it for a long moment.

"Looks as though they're planning something." Goku said looking at Vegeta. 

Vegeta looked at Trunks and Goten. "Well I've had enough of looking at these lions anyway." Vegeta snorted and turned to get Trunks, when Goten and Trunks ran in opposite directions. Trunks ran down a path that led to a crowded area and Goten ran right past them and into the park. Without a word Vegeta took off after Trunks, Goku and Krillen took off after Goten.

Vegeta used Trunks ki to follow him and since he couldn't show his powers in public, as Bulma had told him, he had to run. That didn't matter much but he found it hard trying to find a speed that was normal to these humans. He pushed past people and a wicked grin spread across his face when he heard the muttering and curses people threw at him as he passed. Trunks darted of in another direction. Vegeta swore he would discipline the boy. He could see the brat now, laughing and flipping his way through almost deserted exhibits. Vegeta growled he did not like the way this day was turning out. Trunks turned around and ran backwards. He gave his father an evil grin. Vegeta returned the grin and trunks flipped back to running forward.

__

* Flashback *

"Ouji" Kuso, get back here!" One of the king's royal guard yelled at the little 4 year old running through the palace. "Seize him!" The guard yelled at the other two who were patrolling. They snapped their heads to look at the guard running after Vegeta, then at Vegeta. Vegeta's face had an evil grin and he was laughing cruelly. Vegeta's long bushy tail swished behind him in pure delight. _More baka's to embarrass_ he thought. The two guards took battle stances. _Oh, this will be fun!_ Vegeta thought looking at the guards. He ran full out at the two guards, the expressions on their faces grew surprised as he kept coming not halting.

"Watch out he might -" the guard tried to warn them as Vegeta dropped and slid through one of the guard's legs. He leapt up, flipped and then shot off again. The guard that had followed Vegeta from the gates of the Royal house barreled through the other baffled guards and kept going. When they recovered they ran and caught up with him.

"Ruso" he snapped at the guard "go get every guard you can find. I want to stop this brat from running around even if it means killing him!" Ruso nodded and turned down an aisle.

"Trans go find the kid's babysitter. Who was it? Nappa, that's right, go find him and tell him what "His Royal Highness" is up to!"

"Yes Captain Larnk." Trans turned around and ran in the opposite direction while Larnk turned his attention to the Prince who was just rounding a corner. Larnk followed and no sooner had he rounded the corner when he saw Vegeta standing arms crossed tail lashing from side to side and a look of complete not caring on his face. Larnk stopped in front of Vegeta. 

"Given up hey brat. Couldn't handle it?" Larnk said evilly.

"Wrong choice of words." then came the evil reply. Vegeta put out his right hand and secured it with his left. Larnk watched as his scouter went up faster and faster. 

"Oh no." Larnk said as a huge ball of energy formed at Vegeta's hand. 

"BIG BANG ATTAACK!" Vegeta yelled, then he threw the huge ball of ki at Larnk, who made a move to run. _Too late_, Vegeta thought as an evil grin crept across his face. The huge ball of energy hit Larnk in the midsection sending him flying. He hit the opposite wall and slid down into a smoking heap on the floor. Vegeta turned to start running when he saw him standing there. Radine, a tall dark man with spiky hair as black as coal and a long scar in the shape of an x on his right cheek. He wore the uniform of a normal sayian guard but it was different in colour. It was blue and brown mostly except for some white patches. Radine had his arms crossed and stood right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta crossed his arms and stood exactly the same was as Radine.

"Last time you ran off like that" Radine spoke with a calm, low voice, "I got this saving you." Radine pointed to the scar on his right hand cheek. Vegeta suddenly found his tail extremely interesting.

"Come on " Radine said and stepped sideways "Let's get out of here before they figure out Nappa's lying to them."

Vegeta put on his best pouting face and stalked out after Radine. Radine stopped, picked up Vegeta around his waist with his tail and brought him up to eye level. Normally Vegeta would come up to about 3/4 of the way up his leg.

"I saw what you did to the captain," Vegeta cringed thinking he would be punished, Radine continued "very good". Vegeta looked at Radine and a smile crept across his face. Radine put Vegeta down.

"Hold onto my tail" Radine said "lightly" He added and Vegeta grabbed hold. Radine made a fist with his left hand and put it to his right palm.

"Tikome." He said and then they disappeared. A whole lot of guards including Nappa arrived at the spot where they had been only seconds ago. Nappa smiled, he knew that Radine had come for the boy, he always did. He really didn't know why.

Vegeta and Radine reappeared outside the palace and around the corner. Vegeta gave Radine's tail a sharp pull, stuck his tongue out and ran off. Radine growled, he hated it when Vegeta pulled his tail, not to mention when he ran off because his being the Prince Royal guard he had to find him. Radine swore he would discipline the boy.

****

As soon as Trunks saw that the alleyway he had just turned into was empty he knew he was caught. Vegeta zoomed ahead and grabbed Trunks by the neck of the shirt. As soon as Vegeta had a hold of Trunks he stopped abruptly.

"Ha!" Vegeta said with a grin. "Caught ya" 

Trunks giggled and put his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta twisted Trunks onto his back and started walking back to the centre of the zoo. "Lets see if that bumbling fool Kakarot has caught his kid." Vegeta said while Trunks giggled.

Meanwhile Goten had thus far managed to escape the attempts of Goku and Krillen trying to catch him, with Goku soaking wet from falling into the pond and Krillen was still trying to follow him in the crowd.

"Goten! Goten! Jeez the things Goku talks me into." Krillen mumbled.

Goku crawled out of the pond dripping wet. "Jee, he's real fast!" Goku said smiling, "That's my boy!" Then he noticed that everyone was looking at him. His cheeks went bright read and he smiled putting his hand behind his head in typical Goku fasion.

"Get out of my way you baka's!" Vegeta's voice could be heard from somewhere at the back of the crowd along with Trunk's satisfied squealing. _Well at least he found Trunks _Goku thought. Vegeta appeared at the front of the crowd pushing people aside, holding onto Trunks with one arm and Goten with the other. Krillen was trailing after him as he make his way to Goku. People still gawked at the sight of these three men and two children. Goku even stared as Vegeta came up to him. 

Vegeta smirked at Goku and said. "I believe you lost him." He put Goten down. "You maybe a good fighter but I'm a better child catcher."

Trunks and Goten nodded their heads furiously. Krillen grumbled something from behind Vegeta. Vegeta crouched down and put Trunks next to Goten.

"Now" he said to them and they both looked at him silently. "You will not run away again, will you?" Vegeta looked at them. They nodded slowly.

"Good." Vegeta stood up and turned around noticing a lot of people were still staring. "What are you staring at? This isn't a circus you know!" Vegeta roared. "Now go AWAY." Vegeta grumbled something more as people turned away and started walking. Some people could be heard saying bad things about the rude man in the park, a couple of kids stuck their tongues out at Vegeta who growled at them and they ran back to their parents. Vegeta chuckled and smirked at the sight. He loved the insults that these humans threw at him. Goku covered Goten's ears. Trunks snickered alongside his father.

"Vegeta, some of those words are pretty harsh, shouldn't you cover Trunks ears?" Goku said while struggling to keep his hands over Goten's ears.

"What's the point? Besides the fact that they hear it all in school, I'd probably never catch him." Vegeta looked at Trunks and smirked. Trunks smirked back and looked frighteningly like his father.

"Come, let's go home." Vegeta said and picked Trunks up.

****

Thank you for reading and please read and review, I have a story that continues from here which involves a Bad guy doing something to one of the Z crew (Nothing discusting!!) so tell me if you want me to put it up.

; ) From Vegeta's Lover.


	2. What's that?

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Dragon Ball Z and I am making no profit out of this.  
  
This continues on from Vegeta's Bad Day. You don't really have to read it but it would help.   
  
  
CHIBI OUJI  
  
Goku followed Vegeta out of the zoo gates holding Goten, Krillen jogged up to Goku and sighed.  
"I can't believe some people" He said and shook his head. Goku gave him a puzzled look. Vegeta stopped suddenly and Goku nearly ran into him.  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked. Vegeta put Trunks down.  
"Something's coming" He stated. Goku put Goten down.  
"Krillen take Goten and Trunks to my house, then get everyone else, we'll meet you at Kame house" Goku nodded to Vegeta and they both shot off.  
"Where's Papa going?" Trunks asked watching Vegeta disappear.   
"I don't know" Krillen said quietly "Come on kids, let's go to the son house" Krillen led Trunks and Goten off.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Vegeta landed and looked up at the sky.  
"What's coming?" Goku asked landing next to him.  
"I don't know!" Vegeta snapped.   
"Sorry" Goku gave him a sheepish grin and put his hand behind his head. "Whatever it is it's not far away" Vegeta growled.  
"We should go to Kame house, Krillen and all the others should be there by now" With that Goku shot off closely followed by Vegeta.  
  
**************************************************************  
Krillen taped his foot while leaning on the table with his elbow, Piccolo was meditating, Yamcha was leaning on a wall talking to Puar and Gohan was chatting to Krillen.  
"You know scientifically space travel without a concussion force of F = m x a is impossible, but if you..." Gohan when on, Krillen was sort of listening but Gohan had pretty much lost him when he said scientifically.  
"Look! There they are!" Bulma got up pointing towards the sky. Krillen got up and not seeing anything said, "Knowing our luck it's just an aeroplane"  
"No it's them I can tell" Bulma smiled. Krillen looked sideways at her.  
"Uh huh" He said sarcastically "This isn't another one of your 'woman's intuition' things is it?"  
Bulma glared at him and Krillen smiled nervously.  
"Only kidding" He chucked half heartedly backing away. Sure enough it turned out to be Vegeta and Goku. Goku walked over to Krillen and the others.  
"Hi honey" Bulma smiled and wandered over to Vegeta "How'd you go at the zoo?"   
Vegeta gave her a cold look, turned his back to her and crossed his arms. Bulma sighed.  
"You're not still angry about that are you?" She asked slinking her arm's around his waist, she put her chin on his shoulder and leaned against his neck. He had no reaction, but not moving away was a good sign.  
"Come on anio-chan" She purred "You can't stay mad at me forever"  
"True" He said and pulled her around to face him "You are a annoying, loud mouthed, stubborn woman"  
"And you wouldn't want me any other way" Bulma smirked. Vegeta frowned he just couldn't upset her like he use to.  
"Just promise me one thing" Bulma said seriously "Don't get yourself killed"  
"I wouldn't knowingly kill myself" He said matter of factually.  
"Just be careful" She replied.  
"You worry too much woman" Vegeta said gruffly.  
"Maybe, but you've told me about this bond thing and sounds like it's pretty horrible when someone dies" Bulma sighed.   
"Which part the insanity or the dieing?" Vegeta smirked and Bulma gave him a playful slap on his chest.  
"Don't tease me, I'm serious" Bulma smiled.  
"You look the picture of seriousness to me" Vegeta said sarcastically.   
"I said don't tease me" Bulma giggled.   
"I wasn't" He said again sarcastically.  
"Whatever" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called. Vegeta tensed at the sound of Goku's voice and a growl escaped his throat. Bulma gave him a sympathetic look and stoked his arm. Vegeta turned around and looked at Goku. Bulma latched onto Vegeta's arm.  
"Krillen said Tien and Chazou are off in the wilderness some where" Goku said.  
"So? We don't need them" Vegeta huffed.  
"Well I always thought the more fighters the better." Goku scratched his neck thoughtfully.  
"Don't try and think Kakorot, you'll just hurt yourself" Vegeta smirked.  
"You think?" He said looking confused. Vegeta chuckled then stopped.  
"It's here" Vegeta said looking up at the sky.  
**************************************************************  
Well that's all for now. If you want more please tell me otherwise I won't continue. Thank you.   
  
I would like to dedicate this to my mum who means the world to me. Thanks mum!  
  
By the way anio-chan means sweetheart.  
  
From: Vegeta's lover ;- )  
  



	3. The fight

I don't own Dragon ball Z and I'm making no money out of this.

I'm sorry this took so long but I had schoolwork and then I got the flu! Any way here's:

****

Chibi Ouji!

Part 2

Goku also looked up at the endless blue horizon, a giant ship just like Freiza's dropped out of the sky. The whole congregation of warriors stared up at the monstrosity that loomed out of the darkness. The sky seemed to darken and a feeling of fear swept across the warriors.

"It's impossible! I can't believe the power that's emanating from this guy" Krillen tried to stop himself from shivering. 

"It's possible chrome dome, and I know exactly who it is." Vegeta felt Bulma grip his arm tighter. 

"Don't stay here." Vegeta turned looking at Bulma.

"What?" Bulma turned looking at Vegeta. "I don't want to go!"

"Baka onna! You'll only get yourself hurt!" Vegeta growled. Bulma looked up at the slowly descending ship.

"Do you promise not to die?" Bulma looked back at Vegeta.

"Me? Die? The most powerful Saiyian in the universe?" Vegeta said arrogantly. There was a loud hissing noise and both turned to see the ship landing.

"Bulma _please_" Vegeta said urgently. 

"I won't go, but I'll stay right back." Bulma conceded. _He only uses my name when he's serious._ She thought. Bulma smiled at him then retreated to the back of the group. Vegeta turned his attention back to the ship. With a click and a whirr a door opened on the outside, curls of mist licked the ship and mixed with the warm atmosphere. The ship seemed to emanate a chill, making everyone in its path shiver. The door made a clank as the end hit the soft earth and the gears locked into place. Silence fell across the island.

"Hang on, how's that thing staying there?" Goku's cheery voice shattered the eerie silence and broke the tension. Every one looked at him.

"Well there's not enough room on the island for that thing, so is it waterproof or something?" Goku blinked. Getting down on his hands and knees he looked under the ship.

"Oooooohhh" Goku got up again "It's got leg thingys that go into the water."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _How the hell did he become the strongest fighter? Probably out of sheer idiocy._

"Very observant." An amused voice called out of the darkness. Vegeta's head snapped back to the veil of black that shadowed the inside of the ship. A silhouetted creature appeared at the doorway, it's presence felt as dark as it's surroundings.

"Ice." The word felt dirty rolling off Vegeta's tongue. Goku looked at his friend, even when Vegeta first landed on earth Goku had admired him and Goku never felt afraid of him, but the way that Vegeta had just said this, creatures name, sent chills down his spine. The word sounded filthy when it came from Vegeta's lips, Goku replayed it in his head. There was the usual emotion in Vegeta's voice, he could pick up the hate, and disgust. There was also of course the usual pride mixed in but there was something else, fear? No. Coldness. Vegeta always had a hint of amusement in his voice unless he was thoroughly disgusted or angry. The way he spat out this word was as though he had just sentenced this Ice guy to death.

"My, my, what a venomous little voice you have my chibi ouji." Ice stepped out into the open.

"Come a little closer and you'll find I'm not so chibi any more!" Vegeta sneered.

"Tsk, tsk, little prince. I have a way to rectify that." Ice smiled pleasantly.

"Care to try? I know that you can be a little slow but I could wait up for you." The same pleasant smile etched itself onto Vegeta's lips.

"Why you arrogant little monkey!" Ice said his temper flaring.

"Aaww, come on netamashii baka, you can surly think of better insults than that." Vegeta smirked.

Without another word Ice flung himself at Vegeta, who barely got in a shocked gasp before the onslaught started. A fury of punches and kicks where exchanged Ice always some how managing to get the upperhand. They were like smudges and blurs, refracting light that exploded into great bursts of energy when they clashed. The fighters pulled away from each other both short on breath. 

"Well I am impressed" Ice smirked "But face it Vegeta, you're much weaker than I."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Was Vegeta's reply. 

"Well you do have spirit, not like before." Ice crossed his arms "Do you remember?"

"I don't care, that was then this is now!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh but I do love reminiscing, like how I killed your brother." The cruelest and twisted smile appeared on Ice's face.

"My brother?" Vegeta smiled "That who you killed was not my brother"

"What?!" Ice searched Vegeta's face. "But that can't be true!"

"The one you killed was a loyal guard who took the place of my brother" Vegeta smirked.

"It doesn't matter, when your planet blew up I'm sure he died." Ice said regaining his posture.

"No" Vegeta said simply "He was sent to another planet."

"You lie" Ice snarled.

"If you want to believe that you can." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Well, I can still remember a young little prince I used for a kick a round doll." Ice cackled 

"Enough talking." Vegeta launched himself at Ice. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

That's it for now so if you want more your gonna have to review!

I need a couple to get me motivated. Tell me if this is any good, and in the next chapter I promise we'll have some more action and a startling discovery.

J From Vegeta's Lover. **:**P


End file.
